May 1703 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - May 1703 = Weather this month *Calm in the Mediterranean and the Black Sea. *Storms in the far south. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Stockholm *The Swedish towns and cities have closed their gates and started checking traders at the gates when they are allowed through to ensure better security. *Count Axel Oxenstierna has remarked how he has it on good authority that the Tsar of Russia has not asked Prussia, Saxony or Denmark to wage war on Sweden, but that those nations which choose to attack the Swedish Crown lands are doing so opportunitistically for their own selfish purposes. If this be really so he invites the Tsar to write to Stockholm with his terms in order to arrange a separate peace. Mainz *In Mainz engravings, woodcuts and pamphlets decrying the 'Vile Butcher of Stade' (the Elector of Brandenburg) have been appearing. The pamphlets in particular accuse His Grace of crushing the freedoms of the Empire and joining the invasion of Europe by Asiatic hordes! Warsaw *Chancellor Noblovsky of Poland expressed his dismay at the ‘bare faced cheek of Baron von Bulow’, pointing out that he had just stated that no foreign forces would be allowed into the Polish Commonwealth, only then to hear Bulow declare the exact opposite to be true. Noblovsky then said Bulow had ‘overstepped the mark as an ambassador, calling into question my honour,’ and stated that there was no treaty of the kind which the Prussian ambassador mentioned. He has ordered Bulow to leave and closed the Prussian embassy in Warsaw. Stralsund *General Steinmetz, on seeing the destruction of his Prussian siege artillery pieces declared, "I thought the spy told us there were no cannon in the town! Who was he anyway?" A bright young adjutant spoke up."Blind Pew sir, apparently the best local spy we could afford!" Oh," replied the general. He then ordered his field army to fall back to a distance of 1,900 yards from the walls, and before the village of Lussen established a grand battery of 16 artillery batteries. On Steinmetz's command these cannon delivered a ten minute barrage against the old walls of the city, much to the amusement of the garrison's artillery officers since they were quite sure that this was beyond their effective range and just a waste of powder and roundshot. However their amusement turned to astonishment as some of the cannon balls hit the curtain wall. Sufficient damage was certainly not done to create a breach, but the mere fact that these Prusian artillerymen were able to throw roundshot such a great distance utterly stunned them! Behind Lussen the Grand Armee of Prussia has been drawn up in battle array with infantry in three lines, and the cavalry forming as a fourth line and also deployed on either wing. Steinmetz and his party of officers watched the ensuing bombardment for its duration. A Prussian officer was then sent forward under a flag of truce to request the town yield as they are outmatched, or if they genuinely wish to fight, they should leave the town and meet the Prussian army on the field and thus save civilians from any further harm. They were warned by the enthusiastic messenger that if they refuse the bombardment will continue until the facing walls housing cannon are suitably reduced, which will be followed by the bringing up of mortars without risk of the by then silenced cannon, and then a bombardment by mortar will proceed. Despite the entreaties of his Stralsund's gunnery officers, Major-General Sparre refused to march out of the town to go into battle without permission from Swedish High Command. Having thus heard their request denied, the Prussians restarted their impressive bombardment. However despite all the noise and pounding going on, the old walls have stayed intact so far, although many of the garrison's cannon have been wrecked on the battlements. Despite this apparent destruction, each morning the defender's artillery complement appears to been 'repaired', suggesting they have spare cannon aplenty parked within the town. Versailles *Having just reached Versailles from overseas climes, le Duc de Bourgoyne, Viceroy of the Five Dominions of the French Colonies has petitioned King Louis for the title of Le Grand-Maitre et Surintendant-General des Postes. While doing so he presented His Most Catholic Majesty with a pair of Martinique parrots. Le Duc appears to be strangely enamoured by the parrots, but his eye was turned rather more by Anne-Louise de Noailles, Countess of Foix, one of the ladies at court! On seeing that 'Le Petit Dauphin' was thus occupied by this lady, King Louis was observed to faintly smile and nod, gentle signals which are being widely taken to mean that His Most Christian Majesty approves of the two spending time together. *Msr. Gaspard Ulliel came here too, in his case from London, and was glad to meet up with his close friend the Dauphin. Young Louis and his friend Msr. Gaspard Ulliel spent a great deal of time making mischief it has to be said, and could several times be heard making rather coarse comments about English fashion. A stern look from Charles-Francois de Bonnay, Archbishop of Toulouse did hush them, if only for a short time, before they regained their youthful spirits. Msr. Gaspard Ulliel, charming and witty as he is, is something of a playboy who does enjoy a gossip. He was chatting to a group of well dressed young Spanish fops when he said, within earshot of the Le Petit Dauphin during a sudden pause in the music, "… I heard that he’ll simply take those English dredgers by force anyway." An uncomfortable look on the English ambassador's face was not entirely removed by Le Petit Dauphin's interruption, “Ahh, Gaspard – such a joker!” He leaned over, patted Gaspard on the back, put an arm around him and (some say forcibly) guided him toward another group of guests. *Jules Hardouin Mansart, the King of France’s Superintendant of Royal Works has completed a three-dimensional miniature relief map of France in the palace grounds of Versailles, covering an area 300 metres by 300 metres. It is large enough for the King to stand in one place and see all of France, and yet he can also walk around his kingdom. Courtly nobles have contributed in-scale symbols at their own expense to represent the main town from the region from which they came from. A great rivalry quickly developed and all the symbols were in place within a fortnight. *Cardinal Antonio Bassanio has arrived from Lisbon in order to represent His Holiness the Pope at the King of France’s ruby jubilee 60th anniversary celebrations (see the Gazette de France for details of the sumptuous events which have taken place this month!). *The Dauphin spent a fair amount of time talking quietly with the King during the evenings celebrations and gestured toward the English ambassador time and again. At one point, when the ambassador approached Le Petit Dauphin stopped talking abruptly, made his excuses and moved away. Paying his compliments to King Louis XIV, the Earl of Pembroke has been pleased to inform His Majesty that an English dredger mission currently resides in Paris. *Maria Anna Josepha, the unmarried daughter of the Emperor and Empress came to join them. Judging by the attention gathered unto herself, and her conspicuous consumption, she is one of the most eligible ladies of any court in Europe, and said to also be one of the most beautiful. She is displaying in her form the very magnificence of the Viennese court revealed before that of the Sun King! She was impressed to see that her father has become more fashionable, having been dressed in clothes made to his own liking at the expense of the French courtiers. Part of the Emperor's month was spent with King Louis, the Duchesse d’Orleans, the Duc d’Anjou and Duc de Berry sitting for a group painting in front of the majestic brush of Hyacinthe Rigaud. *Desiring not to miss out on the extravaganza, Gabriel del Montosa, Countess of Hainault came to Versailles from Paris to the delight of her fellow lovers of art and poetry at the palace. She brought with her three paintings, one of which she gave to the Emperor from a series by the Dutch artist Romeyn de Hooghe entitled 'The Rape of Stade'. Attaching himself to her entourage there came with her Msr. Visentin, the manager of the Honourable West India Company's Paris office. He came wearing very fine clothes suitable for this occasion and rode in a carriage drawn by four matching bay horses accompanied by not only his coachman but also his other servants (a groom, valet and a guard). Visentin paid for grandiose rooms in which to stay during his sojourn at Versailles and took the greatest of pleasure in presenting to King Louis a scale model of a frigate in silver, ivory and ebony with rubies adorning the hull. The ship is fully rigged and has scale model sailors and is (of course) flying the standard of France. It is even suggested that one of the model officers is the very image of the King as he is lovingly recalled as a youth. Rumour has it, somewhat amusingly, that Visentin's extravagance has all been paid for from the HWIC account at Versailles – from money King Louis gifted to the Company! It is also said that the silver used in the model was sourced from La Martello Mina Profunda de Plata. Lisbon *In Lisbon it is being said that Pedro’s survival now depends on the success or failure of his expedition to Goa and Macao. If this expedition fails, Pedro could be overthrown by his own nobles. The Army doesn’t like long voyages to recover colonies some politician was too tight to garrison properly, and the soldiers don’t like having rocks thrown at their heads by their own people. By these standards Pedro’s soldiers should be feeling very unhappy about life! Munich *Francisco de Achegin Godinezis, Viceroy of the Spanish Netherlands’s ambassador to Bavaria, has spoken to Theresa Kunegunda Sobieska, the wife of Prince Maximillian Emmanuel, Elector of Bavaria, and urged her to influence her husband to vote against Prussia in the Imperial Diet. Delhi *While furious about what the Maharatans are saying of him in Poona, Great Moghul Aurungzab has ordered his generals to prepare for war! On a happier note, Saqlain Mushtag has announced that Persia, Spain and the French Colonial Office have each been issued with a mining licence. Baron Joachim Herenso, on behalf of Denmark, remarked that he wished to discuss licences but was told by Saqlain Mushtaq that the Moghul’s position had already made the situation clear – Denmark could purchase one or not, just like anybody else. Munich *Having been invited to do so last month, King James II of Britain-in-exile went to Munich and specifically to Nymphenburg Palace to visit the Prince of Bavaria’s court. London *The Russian envoy Andrey Denisov has stated to Lord Somers, “England’s promised naval support has not arrived, namely a dredger shipwright mission for the Academy at Archangel, as well as Captain Greene RN (naval officer mission?) to help in tuition of the Russian Navy. Tsar Peter would welcome his immediate attention and action on these matters.” *Baron Otto von Manteuffel, the Prussian ambassador in London, is known to have paid a visit to the Bank of England. *James Butler, 2nd Duke of Ormonde in his capacity as Lord Treasurer is now running His Majesty King William III's government of England. He has commended Captain Ashley of Marsden's 2nd Regiment of Foot for his singular action in saving the documents stolen from the Exchequer. {England has a new player} Hanover *The Prince of Hanover has thanked the Danish Crown for the public support offered to his reign, but has declined to travel to Copenhagen while still at war with Prussia over the port of Stade. However, Prince George has requested that Denmark to send military aid to ensure that the Prussians are thrown out of Stade, ‘a place they knew to be under my rule and not that of Sweden – this was pure aggression against a fellow German prince in a clear breach of the Imperial Peace. He also called on the Emperor to act against Prussia in order to restore the Imperial Peace. Having said as much, he retired to have a quiet word with the Spanish ambassador. In this prince's absence Graf von Thungen took it upon himself to speak to Baron Eichmann of Prussia. He told him that 'the size of a state's army does not determine who should be the legitimate ruler of a territory, nor does stating you require that territory, for could not the Emperor say that 140,000 Austrian troops are never far away and the Emperor has an interest in every city in the Empire including Stade?' Prince George then ordered the closure of the Prussian embassy in Hanover and the expulsion of Baron Fritz Eichmann, prior to his departure pointedly stating that what he had said last month was ‘offensive and, as you know, a complete fabrication! In 1702 Stade was under Hanoverian rule before your prince’s first invasion, which is why we protested in July and which is why Stade returned to my rule!’ That done, the Austrian diplomat Graf von Thungen spoke once more: "I should let it be known that last month's announcement from Copenhagen recognising the ndependence of Hanover has no legitimacy, and Denmark should have a care for they have just created a casus belli." Regensburg *The Imperial Diet has voted against the motion to appoint reichsmarshals, and voted in favour of the motion to censure the Prince of Brandenburg, and is calling for the withdrawal of his troops. Graf von Schonborn immediately responded by announcing that the reichsmarshals motion has been dropped by Austria. He then presented a new proposal; that Prince Eugene of Savoy and Prince Maximillian of Bavaria be made reichsmarshals? Gentlemen with a vote are therefore asked to vote on this suggestion. He added that no proposals will be made at this stage relating to land being ceded to France. Jean D’Angelo of the Spanish Netherlands rose to congratulate Schonborn upon his improved motion, and then presented his own suggestion; asking that reichsmarshals be voted for individually. He nominates Count William of Nassau-Dillenburg for the Western Circle, and the Elector George Ludwig of Hanover for the Northern Circle. “Since the Elector of Prussia has already been proposed for these posts I suggest a vote in August to allow time for others to put their names forward,” he said. Graf von Schonborn countered by thanking him for his suggestions, but counterproposed that the Diet stick with voting upon the motion he has already placed before the assembly, adding that in his opinion only the Emperor’s representative, that is himself, has the privilege of proposing reichsmarshals before the Diet. Vienna *The Royal Bank of the Americas, which has a branch open in Vienna, has announced that it is willing to provide loans to foreigners (that is, non-Spaniards). The lending rate varies, depending on what the money is required for: for long terms mortgages such as plantations secured aganst land in the Americas, the rate is 5%. For medium risk ventures, which covers most trade invesetments, the rate is 10%, while for high risk affairs such as the slave trade a rate of 15% is available. The bankers have stated that all their transactions follow the Pavia Code of Law, and noted that merchants wishing to trade with the Spanish Empire can also benefit from a range of financial services such as Merchant Guarantees which are on offer (and unlike trade with the English or French Americas, merchants will not run foul of Navigation Act red tape!). The Hague *Herr Minksy, Russia's resident at The Hague, has been seeking out the famous engineer Baron Menno van Coehorn. He learnt that he is apparently in the service of the Holy Roman Emperor these days, although quite where he is staying at the moment is not so well known. *Anthonie Heinsius the Junior has taken over from his father (Anthonie Heinsius the Senior) as Grand Pensionary and Chancellor of the United Provinces. {the United Provinces has a new player} Jassy *One of France's leading wine experts, le Marquis de Medoc has been profligate in giving away bottles of fine French wines to Moldavian nobles, and claims to have found the perfect French wine, a Bordeaux red he has called merlot, to go with Moldavian cheeses. He is hoping to gain permission to enter the Moldavian court shortly to help the courtiers further in their appreciation of this wine. Berlin *Baron Karl von Hardenburg, the Prussian General Finance Director has met the Austrian diplomat Count von Salzburg and thanked him for the kind words from the Holy Roman Emperor. "We deeply appreciate his comments and will endeavour to bring this conflict to a swift end to minimise the general disruption it is causing," Hardenburg added. Dresden *Prince Frederick Augustus marched into the Saxon Diet dressed head to toe in a newly finished uniform of black breeches and stockings, black shirt and jacket, all tastefully trimmed with yellow lace. Looking every inch like a huge bumble bee with a large pink head he gratefully accepted the adoring gazes from the deputies the gathered within (who were assuming he had come to tell them they may go home now). He spoke. "It is with great pleasure that I address you the Diet of Saxony today. On matters of foreign affairs I would like to offer my, and my nations, support to both Prussia and Russia in their just and righteous war against Sweden. The territory that both nations are seeking to incorporate into their own states is geographically consistent with fair national borders, and Sweden should seek to come to an agreement as soon as possible." Smiling broadly now, Prince Frederick held his hands up in the air and proceeded to dance a high kicking jig across the floor. The nobles attending watched with fixed smiles firmly in place. "I also stand before you now with some fantastic news ... I am soon to be elected the Reichsmarshal of the East!" He allowed the surprised nobles their silence as the news washed over them all, and basked in the glow of still having their full attention. "It is true my noble friends that we of Saxony have not always seen eye to eye with the Emperor in Austria, but the winds of change are blowing and we should sail them! I believe the reforms that Leopold has indicated he will pursue are good news for the Holy Roman Empire, and good news for us. Holding together something as large as the Holy Roman Empire is not easy, and doing this whilst allowing members within to have ambition is even harder. For now all I can is that soon Saxony will once more take her place at the heart of the Empire and rejoin the Holy Roman Empire!" His listeners looked relieved that they would not be called upon to fight off an ignomious Austrian invasion, and applauded this news warmly. "To finish this address can I say how comforted I have been by my faith over these past few difficult weeks. As a confirmed Lutheran I believe my faith to be a gift from God. I was not born a good man. I know many of you would disagree with me on this, but it is true. It is through my acceptance of Jesus Christ as Saviour that I now strive to be a better person. I am not sure if I will succeed, but through the grace of God, taking Him to my heart and asking Him for His help, I will try to be a better person. I hope soon to announce the opening of another cathedral so othrs may worship and find their way to God's mercy." After finishing his address the Prince of Saxony ended the current session of this meeting of the Diet. Constantinople *Mihail Racovita, the Hospdar Prince of Moldavia has bid a fond farwell to the Ottoman Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin, Bey of Anatolia. He gave the vizier an elaborate horse-bridle made of finest Moldavian leather, with solid gold metallic fittings and genuine gems discreetly inset. Cadiz *In Cadiz news has leaked out, possibly via merchants trade with France down the Seine, that 100,000 men are being mobilised in Paris this month. It is said that the official reason given was that they are being given new equipment and uniforms as France is abandoning the pike. However, it is feared in some quarters that this is really a reminder to the Imperial Diet at Regensburg that should the princes fail to back Emperor Leopold's land reform proposals French troops are only a month or so away from where they sit! Stade *Colonel Kempf of Prussia's Wespe Dragoons has called a meeting with the town leaders of Stade, who had to be escorted through the streets by his men since they feared for their lives will be lost even for speaking to him. He apologised to them for the rough handling of the population, explaining that the orders were not to seize 100 talers but to have a surity, that is a statement that a man of the town would pay this sum if they break their parole, from each townsmen. The townsmen gingerly pointed out that if a man is to broke his word, then it isn't likely that they would on doing so pay a sum of money over? They soon shut however upon seeing a frown develop upon the good Colonel's brow. Kempf then said that any money seized was being returned now. He asked that the men sign papers stating they will not take up arms? The town leaders consented to sign such a document, but were at pains to say they couldn't answer for the men of Stade over whom they appear to have very little power since temperatures are running so hot. Learning this, Kempf decided not to press his blessings by entering houses and forcing everyone to sign (this month peace has reigned in Stade and he doesn't want to upset that). El Escorial *King Carlos III of Spain and Cardinal Portocarreo have returned to El Escorial in readiness for the birth of a child to Queen Sophia. The birth has yet to happen, but is imminent and all arrangements to ensure the safety of both mother and child have been put in place at the royal palace. In churches across Spain prayers are being offered up for the Queen and all expectant mothers. *Seymour Semon, the Spanish Minister for Trade has removed the tariff exclusion for imported saltpetre, and introduced a tariff of 5% on imported quicksilver. Certain companies however continue to enjoy a tariff rate of no more than 5%, even for saltpetre. He said this was being done in order to close another loophole in Spain's tax system to ensure that foreigners pay up. Stuttgart *Duke Eberhard Ludwig of Wurtemburg and Prince Maximillian Emmnuel of Bavaria have spent the days riding out on hunts this month, and dining in the grand manner with His Grace's ducal court. General Dalberg of the Wurtemburg army accompanied them on their jaunts, but he was rather unpleasant to Prince Maximillian, not hiding his dislike for 'foreign' German princes while keeping a soldierly bearing, indeed a vocally combatitive one, in all that he did. Shanghai *Lord Yea of the Shantung Province of China has declared his wish, from now until the end of his office, to personally sponsor the Long Hua Temple and Monastary, as well as the Governor’s Park, the Lady Jian Mei Hospital and the Shanghai Mercy Hospital. This he is doing as his gift to the people of his Province in recognition the blessings Lord Buddha has showered upon him and his family. *His Lordship has also expressed his sincere thanks to 'our Russian friends', and sponsored a lavish dinner in the honour of eight Russian artisans. It was held at the Yu Yuan Palace to celebrate their achievements and thus honour his knowledgeable guests. Several Chinese academics also attended 'to share in this momentous milestone for China.' Narva *Ingrian nobles have gathered in Narva, where they were presented with the following proposal by Russian clerks: · Russia recognises the chosen nominee from amongst the nobility and bestows upon him the title Grand Duke of Ingria. This title is deemed hereditary. · The Province of Ingria becomes part of a Russian Empire, swearing its loyalty, through the personage of the Grand Duke to the Tsar of Russia. · All taxes collected in the Province will be paid into the Ingrian Treasury of the Grand Duke and can not be directly claimed or used by Russia. · Should he so wish, the Grand Duke is allowed to form a Council of Nobles to help rule the Province. If this option is chosen, Tsar Peter 1 will fund a meeting place (Palace) for this Noble Assembly form his own purse. · The Province will be allowed religious freedom, in recognition of the current rights of the population but the Orthodox Church will now be declared and accepted as the prime church in the Province and be allowed to establish churches etc. None of the population will be forced to follow the Orthodox Faith, but equally no person is to be physically deterred from joining the Orthodox Church. · In terms of Trade, the Province effectively becomes an extension of the Russian Nation. The Russian Crown will invest in the trade of the Province and the Ingrian people are welcome to take advantage of employment opportunities this may present. Russian merchants will be allowed to operate freely. Individual Ingriian trade ventures will be allowed to continue operating. · Recruits from the Province will go to the Russian Crown, however the Tsar pledges that these will be used for either trade in the Province or to form and maintain an Ingrian Army. · The Ingrian Army will come under the command of the Grand Duke, or chosen representative (of Ingrian birth) but will be fully funded by the Russian Crown. · The Province falls under the protection of the Tsar, who will defend Ingria as if it were Russian soil. This allows free movement of Russian military in the Province. The nobles were pleasantly surprised and even a little bit shocked by what they see as generous terms from the 'barbaric' Russians. Following a meeting amongst themselves they have appointed Count Olof as Grand Duke of Ingria under the terms presented. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *King Louis Xiv Of France, The Sun King *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *Roger Martel Of The Honourable West India Company, Spain’S Viceroy Of Africa *Maharaj-Prince Shrimant Rajaram Of The Maharatas *Mihail Racovita, Hospdar Prince Of Moldavia *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *A team of academics from Christiana have set sail for Reykjavik to examine the hot springs known to exist close by this village. *The Russian fleet near Riga has sailed away. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Moldavia to France, the Honourable Ieremia Ilias. *Sent by Bavaria to England, Count Schulenburg. Trade Missions Opened *By Portugal in Constantinople. *The Royal Bank of the Americas has opened a branch office in Hamburg. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7